My Mysterious Angel
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: Jayden is walking. He sees a woman. Who is she? Why is she there? Will they meet again? AU E/J


I was walking along a pebbled pathway. The sky dark as night fell. The snow still falling in flurries. I know it was dark when I stepped out, but my family was pestering me.

_"Jayden, make sure you do good in school!"_

_"Jayden, why aren't you dating someone yet?"_

_"Jayden, this tastes horrible!"_

I just couldn't take it anymore. Now I'm here, walking, as the moon shined upon the snow filled pebble walkway. It was pretty cold out. Luckily, I had grabbed my wool red jacket before I left. I had a weird feeling all day. It made me uneasy. I watched as the flurries stopped. I noticed where I am. Snow covered trees filled my view. I didn't even realized I'd walked in here. This was my favorite place to be as a kid. I walked up to a familiar tree. I saw the initials J. S. there. That's me, Jayden Shiba. I carved it in the second time I came here. The first time I picked a tree. I absolutely love this tree. I head the other way.  
After a few minutes, I head back to that tree feeling eager? I see a girl standing there. She's wearing a light colored yellow dress. The material of her dress didn't look warm at all. I walked up to her. She had golden locks, which were curling slightly at the edges. Her eyes faintly reminded me of hot chocolate. He smiled at me, her teeth bright as the moon above us. She looked like an angel. Her presence warmed my heart.

"Are you cold?" I had asked her.

"No..." Her voice was sweet. I took my jacket off anyways, and I put it around her shoulders. I was grateful that I had another thinner jacket still on, as well as a sweater. Her cheeks turned slightly rosy.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as she said this. Snow starting falling gently around us.

"What's your name," I asked her?

"Emily, and yours?"

"Jayden." I smiled at her. She smiled back, I noticed she had slight dimples.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, then I spoke, "So, where are you from, Emily?"

"Err...a faraway place...?" She sounded unsure, and answer was sounded like a question.

"Then why are you way out here?" I asked.

"Walking, and you?"

"My house is just beyond that road. I'm here often, the family isn't much fun. I actually just moved here a few years ago. I also attend high school here." She smiled sweetly at me.

"What're you doing way out here?" She mocked my question, using the same tone I did.

"My family. They were pestering about my food, studies, and love life, so I just came here to get away from it."

"I see..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. I noticed the clouds turned a faint shade of purple, orange, and yellow. Emily looked alarmed.  
"I'm so sorry! I have to go!" I held her hand to stop her for a second.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, soon." She smiled, then once more started running into the distance. After she was completely out of view, I walked to the house.

My parents were still there. They were seated on a caramel leather couch.  
"Jayden," it was my mother who spoke, "there you are! We were worried sick! Your father, Lauren, and I discussed it, and we decided we're staying here with you instead of moving to the city! Also make sure to show your sister around the high school today, your lunch is on the table." My sister was home schooled.

"Wait, what?! No!"

My mother looked sternly at me, "Go to school, your bag is next to your lunch. Lauren is waiting for you."

"Psst, hey, where were you last night?" I looked towards Lauren.

"I was walking, and I met a beautiful girl."

"I'm so happy for you, little brother!"

"She had to leave suddenly when the sun started to rise, I asked her when I would see her again. All she said was soon, though..." Lauren poked my stomach.

"Sounds like someone's in love!"

I blushed, "What no!" I knew I was lying. I knew it. I'm in love with Emily. She was just so...mysterious...

"Well come on..." I walked out the door, Lauren following me.  
We walked to the high school. I showed her to her classes, then went to my first class. I was walking when Mia came up to me.

"Hey, Jayden!" She smiled flirtatiously at me. Usually I would say something back, but this time I just ignored her.

"...Is something wrong?" I simply shook my head and walked to class.  
It's been exactly a year since I saw Emily. She told me she'd see me soon, but where is she? I walked back up that same forest. I walk up to that same tree every day. Today, I actually read the new carving in the tree that I haven't seen or noticed before.

_Jayden, I'm going to see you soon, I promise, love Emily_

When did she come here? Surely I would've noticed her. I sit down on a fallen tree. My parents think Emily is made up. Now, Lauren does too. Can't my family not be so critical all the time? I get up, and place another yellow rose beside the tree. The next day, their always gone from its spot. I walk back up my house.

Officially today is year two, no signs of Emily. I'm getting a little worried. What might've happened to her? I look up at the gray clouds.

_"Emily...where are you?"_ Soon enough, the gentle rain drops hit my face. I gently placed the rose beside her carving. I didn't want to be caught up in a storm, so I headed back to the house. Although, I wasn't looking forward to seeing the family.

Three years. It's been three years since I saw Emily. I didn't head out to the tree. I had some feeling that I should stay at home. So I did.  
"So, Jayden, have you seen 'Emily' lately," Lauren asked. I glared at her, and didn't answer.

_Knock, knock._

The door? Lauren and I started walking towards the door when my mom and dad appeared. They got to it first. My mother opened the door wide, next to her is standing father. I'm in complete view of the door. Lauren is directly opposite from our parents.

When she opened the door I was completely shocked. There stood Emily. She was wearing the same as that night. I immediately rushed forward and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Emily." She hugged back.

"I missed you as well," she then whispered, "I was an angel. I had to cut my ties with them to become human, and be with you."

"I love you, my mysterious angel."

**A/N: thanks for reading (: please review!**


End file.
